Happily Ever After?
by MeriTrells
Summary: What really happened after the story ended
1. Cinderella

**Bibbity-boppity-boo…**

…And thus my curse began

Happily Ever After? Don't make me laugh. Look I danced one dance with him. We didn't even talk. He was only ever interested in me because I looked good and had a great bust. That is _so _much to build a relationship on.

So they whisk me back up to the castle, every girl's dream, right? Yeah, that dark and drafty old thing's where anyone would want to live. But don't worry about the stale air. I can't even breathe it because of my corsets. And, of course, there's manners training, I bet that's not in the little girl's fantasy. "Start on the outside and work your way in." Dull! The hours I spent learning how to dance- honestly! This is the stuff they should tell you about at the ball. And I "wasn't to worry my pretty little head over the affairs of state." "Don't frown, you'll get lines." "A lady never takes that much food!" What not? It'll just get thrown out later if nobody eats it. Never mind the starving people who die every day in this country.

But Prince Charming should make up for all that. Yeah, right. Don't get me started on him. After meeting with him a bit more I can tell you why we were headed out into the gardens. And it wasn't to talk. The thing that amazes me is that he managed to keep his hand on my waist when we danced. Granted it was a rather low part of my waist.

His Royal Highness has a mistress in each wing of the palace. There are nine wings. Not to mention his frequent trips to the villages to "meet with his people." Oh he meets with them alright. Half the girls in the nearby villages know his highness _very_ well.

What's more, I don't have the right to divorce him. He can run off with my eldest stepsister, whom, yes, he _is _considering, but can I get out of this hell? …Yes…one way. That's what that knife is for. So to save the mortician some trouble:

**Time of death**: Midnight

**Cause of death**: Suicide

Cinderella

The girl who lived happily never after


	2. Snow White

**A.N.** A special thanks to all who reviewed, you made my day. This chapter is dedicated to Artorius my first ever review. Just a reminder, I still need a beta, and if their's any fairy tale in particular you want to see let me know. I'll do my best. Once again, thank you now read, review, and most importantly enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing's changed from my last chapter, I'll notify you when (if) it does.

**Someday my Prince will come…**

…And if I'd had any sense I wouldn't have gone with him.

I spent years dreaming of this guy. Of course what I didn't know is that when he came he wouldn't be looking for a partner, oh no. A girl couldn't be _his _equal.

So anyway after enjoying being in the sunshine, adored by seven dwarves and the general freedom of being out of my stepmother's thumb I'm picked up randomly by this handsome prince while laying in a poison induced coma.

That should have been my tip-off right there. I mean what kind of guy wanders the forest kissing probably dead girls? Something strange was going on there.

But I could forgive that seeing as he saved my life.

So anyway, he brings me back up to the palace, acting like the perfect gentleman. He sets me up with the newest gowns and corsets. On a side note corsets were obviously made by men who thought that women didn't need to breathe. Um, hello, I don't fancy death by suffocation- _from my clothes!_

But I digress. So he always treated me with every politeness, always, always acting like a perfect gentleman. We've been married two months and he still acts like a perfect gentleman. While this is sweet it does rather delay my plans of giving him an heir. Kids don't come from kissing.

Still, better then that Charming dude. It's a wonderful scandal, and is in every newspaper. His wife committed suicide and he ran off with her eldest stepsister the next day. 6 months later they had their first child. We were at her baptism last week.

So overall my "hubby" is nice. I just wish that, well- I HAVE A BRAIN! Let me _use_ it. I can work, I have in the past. Stop making me some stupid figurehead who sits around and looks pretty! So I asked my animal friends to visit, told my sweetie that they should be arriving at any time now, and- wait. Was that the trumpet for the start of the royal hunt?

Snow White

The soon-to-be-divorced

**A.N.** R+R+E! Next is Sleeping Beauty then The Little Mermaid.


End file.
